Rest In Pieces
by Heart-Of-Memories
Summary: Can you find it your heart to make this go away?/ Kakashi isn't sure what he's doing, but it's a chance he'll have to take. He'll lose the boy if he doesn't try. \Paternal!KakaSasu/ NOW A SERIES!
1. The Bond of Teacher and Student!

Disclaimer: Naruto is Kishimoto's. I own nothing.

* * *

It's 9AM, I've been up all night. The muses won't leave me alone, so this was typed out. Blech. Lemme sleep, dammit!

* * *

It was late. Too late for anyone to be out, but here he was. Working on some wild, half-cocked theory that this was the road his student would take. Working on a prayer and some luck. He really hoped that he was right, becuase if he wasn't, he'd lose Sasuke for good. Kakashi sighed, looking up at the full moon as footsteps sounded behind him; the gait so recognizablely Sasuke's. After spending months with the boy, he just knew.

"You should be in bed, Sasuke. We have a mission tomorrow." He looked at the boy over his shoulder after a minute of silence, not at all sure what he would see there. But there wasn't much to see. Sasuke's head was down, his bangs hiding his eyes as his hands clenched into fists.

"Why...why did it have to be you?" Kakashi shrugged, now turning to face his wayward student.

"Better me then Sakura. You wouldn't have listened to her, or to Naruto." Sasuke clicked his tongue, looking away like a stubborn child. He was, really. Stubborn. He'd stopped being a child when the massacre happened.

"And who says I'll listen to you?" Kakashi's visible eye crinkled in a smile, and he shrugged again.

"No one. Just a hunch." Now Sasuke looked back at his teacher, blinking in surprise. Kakashi had never followed hunches before. So, why now? The question must have showed on his face, becuase the smile fell from Kakashi's face. He walked over to the bench that stood at the side of the path, sitting down and looking back up at the sky as he patted the spot beside him.

"Sit. We have some time before Sakura gets here. I'd like to talk before you leave." Sasuke frowned. Kakashi was putting off a vibe he'd never felt from the one-eyed Jonin before, but he was right. Sakura's chakra was melding with Naruto's somewhere in the resteraunt district, and they'd most likely be there for at least another hour. He could try to get Kakashi off his back, then leave before they even knew he was going. Still, he kept his gaurd up as he sat beside his soon to be ex-teacher. The jonin sighed, looking down at Sasuke.'

"Why? Why do you _have_ to leave?" Sasuke clicked his tongue again. The answer was obvious.

"Power to kill Itachi for what he did to the clan." Kakashi shook his head, lightly whacking Sasuke over the head.

"Wrong. Why?" Glaring at the man as he rubbed the back of his head, Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, only to find no words would come out. He didn't have a decent answer besides power. Hand falling back to his side, the boy stared down at his sandals. Why did he _have_ to leave? He knew the reason, but he just couldn't say it aloud. Kakashi seemed to understand this, for he looked back up at the full moon. Clouds were rolling in, and he could smell rain on the way. If Sasuke was leaving, he'd know soon. After what could have been 15 minutes or an eternity, the boy spoke again.

"So....so he doesn't kill you too." Kakashi looked at his student. To a stranger, the boy would seem pensive, perhaps contemplating what to get his girlfriend; because a boy as handsome as the Uchiha has to have a girl, right? But to Kakashi, the man who'd trained him and helped him through so many injuries, saw the tiny slump in his back as sadness.

"Say again? I didn't catch that." Now the slump left, and Sasuke jumped to his feet. He glared down at Kakashi, anger blazing in his dark eyes.

"SO HE DOESN'T KILL YOU TOO, OKAY!?" Kakashi kept a straight face as Sasuke panted, slightly spent from the sudden outburst. It seemed to have surprised the boy more then it did the man, and Kakashi sighed as he shook his head.

"Sasuke, the concern is touching, but I can handle myself. So can Naruto and Sakura. They're ninja." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and for a moment, Kakashi feared his Sharingan would activate.

"Not against him. If he comes back, be it for Naruto or for me, you won't stand a chance. None of you will." He looked down at his feet again, fists clenching hard enough to turn all of his knuckles white.

"I can't lose anyone else, Kakashi...I have to go." He turned to leave, but Kakashi caught him by the wrist. The jonin stood, making the boy turn to face him.

"Sasuke, I can't promise you won't lose us someday...but I can promise you that you won't lose us to Itachi. If he comes back, we'll fight him with all that we have, and we'll win. You just have to have a little faith in your sensei, neh?" He smiled down at the boy, and that was the straw that broke the bridge. All the shields that Sasuke had put up around his heart, his emotions, crumbled to the ground with those simple words. His head fell forward to Kakashi's chest, the vest smelling of rust, wet dogs, and old tea. Sakura complained that Kakashi stunk and he needed baths more then his dogs, but at the moment, it was the best smell in the world to Sasuke. The hand running through his hair wasn't helping matters any, either. He was just so tired. Kakashi was a safe person, the jonin would protect him from anything that could ever think to harm him. Surrendering to sleep seemed the easiest option, but the hands tugging at his bag kept him awake for a second longer, and he could hear the mirth in Kakashi's voice.

"If I'd known my vest could put you to sleep, I'd have given you one already, Sasuke." Sasuke sleepily protested as Kakashi slipped his backpack off his shoulders and onto his own much broader ones, but he didn't protest as the jonin gently picked him up in the bridal style. He really was tired, and his head fell to the crook of Kakashi's neck. The jonin turned and started heading for the residential district, and Sasuke frowned when he turned the wrong way.

"'Kashi...wrong way..."

"Hmm?"

"Your place...not mine..." Kakashi smiled, and he did a complete about face. Sasuke had spent a few nights at Kakashi's apartment, but for him to call it home already...

It was a giant step in the right direction.

* * *

I'mma going to bed now. I MAY make a series of followups to this. MAYBE. -_- Provided Sasuke doens't end up dead in the manga. Kishi, if you do that, i'mma kill you.


	2. Enter Sound Four! Adoption of an Uchiha!

Naruto and all it's characters belong to Kishimoto. Who I will be seriously pissed at if he kills Sasuke. Dx.

* * *

Kelara: Your suggested is noted, but I doubt I'll listen to it. I've been writing like that ever since I started writing as a little girl. You'll just have to deal with it, or find another story to read if it bothers you so much. I've gotten multiple reviews from several stories about my writing style, and I haven't listened to one of them. My style stays the way it is. ^-^ Also, I recomend you join/sign in next time. I may start banning anon reviews soon if this is what they'll be.

* * *

"You sure about this, Kakashi?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. I'm sure." The woman sighed, and papers were slid across the desk to the jonin.

"Sign here. I'll make it a rush, just for the two of you."

"Thank you."

* * *

Kakashi had been wrong. It hadn't rained the night he'd convinced Sasuke to stay, but rather two weeks later, just as they were escorting a client to his destination. The ominous rumbling of thunder had made Sakura frown, but no one had thought anything of it until it suddenly started pouring buckers. Naruto cursed loudly in surprise, which lead to Sakura whacking him over the head for cursing in the presence of a lady. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but stayed in position near the sputtering client. The old man wanted to get home to one of the outlying villages, and he'd hired them. Kakashi hadn't complained, since the pay was good, but Naruto hadn't been happy about it. Sasuke couldn't have cared either way; a mission was a mission. So long as they got it done, he'd be fine.

"Well, what do we have here? Looks like Orochimaru-sama was right." Everyone stiffened, looking up into the trees. Kakashi frowned as he stared up at two people perched on a high branch; a red headed woman and a large man with what looked to be six arms. The woman scoffed as she looked down at Sasuke who glared up at her. He still remembered what they'd done to him those two weeks ago.

"You chose this rabble over power? Orochimaru-sama was _so_ dissapointed in you, Sasuke-sama." Sasuke snorted, but kept his mouth shut as he covered the client alongside Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi felt a burst of pride for all his students, but he shoved it aside for later as he spoke up.

"So, Orochimaru sent you here for Sasuke?" Sakura looked at her teammate, eyes wide, as the woman nodded. She reached back for something she must have kept in her belt, before she was intercepted by a shuriken that nearly lodged into her hand. Naruto snarled back at her, still in an offensive position, before the three genin jolted as blood sprayed over thier sides from the client. Sasuke cursed, looking up at the two Sound Nin as the now dead client fell to the ground, blood still spurting from a wound in his neck that had to have been caused by the sharp yellow kunai lodged in the ground behind him. The six-armed man smirked, then lifted a hand to his mouth as some sticky looking yellow material came out of his throat, and he gave it a tug. Sakura made a vaguely disgusted noise, before she had to duck as the man threw it at her. Her quick reaction made it sail over her head, but the boys had seen enough. Almost immediately, the four of them split up. Kakashi and Sakura leapt at the spider-man, while Sasuke and Naruto knocked the woman from the tree. She cursed foully as she was caught of gaurd, but she quickly righted herself in time to land on her feet and leap away from Naruto's Shadow Clones. Wary of the rain and his Chidori shocking his team, Sasuke made the handseals for a Fire Style Jutsu. If he poured more Chakra into it, it would have the same range as if it were a dry day. Naruto leapt clear as he leaned back, breathing out the fire ball for a good 10 seconds before he stopped, breathing heavily. He'd hit her, he was sure of it. Naruto grinned, but staved off on the victory dance when he saw the woman was still standing. Granted she was breathing heavily and she was singed, but she was far from down. Not to mention she was angry enough to start releasing her Curse Mark. Naruto's eyes widened.

"No way! Her too?!" Sasuke nodded, clicking his tongue. He'd seen her use her Curse Mark that night, but something was off this time. It spread further, and it was darker, practically tinting her skin. The woman was also angrier, her eyes changing almost like that Gaara kid's had when his monster had taken over.

"You bastards! Now you're gonna get it!" Before either Genin could stop her, she'd reached back to pull something from behind her. Naruto lunged, two Shadow Clones beside him, but she simply swatted him aside like he was a pesky fly. Sasuke watched his teammate skid in the mud, but had to turn his focus back to the woman as she revealed what she'd been hiding. A simple, obviously well used, metal flute. It wasn't a weapon, and Sasuke almost made a face. What was she going to do? Make his eardrums burst? He braced his weight as she lifted the flute to her lips and blew, playing a short little tune. At first, Sasuke didn't know what had happened, before he looked up as a large shadow was suddenly cast over him. A huge ogre creature stood over him, a large wooden club slung over his shoulder. Sasuke cursed, jumping clear as it swung down where he'd been standing. From the relative safety of helping Naruto up off the ground, Sasuke watched as the creature pull it's club out of the crater it had left behind. The size of the crater told him that if that had hit it's intended mark, he'd be spending a _lot_ of time in his bed. Naruto's eyes were wide, but Sasuke was mostly calm as he pulled his teammate from the ground. He may not have been the genius that the Nara boy was, but he wasn't as dumb as some of his year mates. The creature turned to face him and Naruto as the woman blew another series of notes on her flute, and it clicked. He yanked Naruto the rest of the way up, then gave him a light shove towards the woman.

"Get the flute and break it! Go!" Naruto stumbled, then nodded. Screaming to distract the woman, he and several Shadow Clones ran at her to steal the flute. Leaving Naruto to that, Sasuke grabbed a Kunai from his supply pouch. If he had to fend this thing off, he'd do it armed to his damn teeth.

"Sasuke! Look out!" Hearing his teacher call out a warning, Sasuke jumped backwards in time to avoid another one of those yellow kunai knives from the spider-man. However, this sent him skidding into the mud puddles forming due to the rain, and he nearly lost his balance. While this didn't knock him from his feet, it did leave him open for the orge things next move. Spurred on by a longer tune from the womans flute, the creature lunged with speed that said little about it's true size. Before he could do much more then bring his kunai up in a defensive stance, the creature had him pinned the one of the trees in the area by his arms, keeping them clamped together above his head in one large meaty hand. Sasuke cursed, trying to bring his kunai down on the creature, but he didn't have the right range of motion. His dangling feet found purchase on the tree bark, and he lashed out at the creature's stomach. But it was like kicking a brick wall, and all he got for his trouble was another short burst of notes as the woman danced around Naruto. This burst of notes made the orge rear his club back, then slam it into Sasuke's stomach and lower chest. Immediately, all the air was knocked out of him, leaving him nothing to cry out with as his vision greyed. HIs head dropped to his chest, and the creature dropped him as it suddenly dissapeared when Naruto finally broke the woman's flute, leaving her without a way to summon any more of those creatures

"Sasuke!" Still trying to just catch his breath, Sasuke couldn't move as the spider-man took the opportunity of Kakashi's lowered attention to follow up on his companion's idea. If Orochimaru couldn't have him, neither could Konoha. The yellow Kunai thing flew at him too fast for him to dodge, even if he'd been his usual self, and Kakashi cursed. He'd never make it, and the boy was in no shape to dodge the weapon. Naruto was too far to stop it in time, and all he could do was catch Sasuke as the yellow Kunai buried itself in Sasuke's side. This last bit of pain was too much for his already bruising stomach to take, and his vision went black. The last thing he heard was the woman cursing, and three people calling his name in worry.

He hoped they'd make it out alive. He really did need them, even if he never really said it.

* * *

Kakashi scrubbed his face with one hand. It had been two days since that ill-fated mission in the forest, and Sasuke was still sleeping. Tsunade-sama was hopeful for his recovery, but she made no promises about anything. Kakashi could understand that entirely, but that didn't make things any easier to take. He'd gone over the mission so many times in his head, to try and figure out what had gone wrong, but nothing came. The Sound Nin must have been watching Sasuke, to see when to strike, and had decided that waiting for Kakashi to leave his side would take too long. They'd struck as it began to rain as well, which meant they knew that Sasuke's jutsu wouldn't be as useful. Chidori, and Raikiri at that, could branch off and hurt a teammate in the rain, and Fire Jutsu were weakened in the downpour. They'd known the when, the where, and the who, so Kakashi's only theories weren't good ones. Either they'd been stalking Sasuke's every move and, despite the fact they lived together now, Kakashi hadn't noticed them, or there was another double agent for the Sound somewhere in Leaf. But no matter how they'd known to strike then, it didn't matter. Naruto had snapped and killed the woman with Kyuubi's power, and Kakashi had taken the spider-man's surprise to snap his neck. Naruto calmed down almost immediately after that, and they'd rushed back to the village to get treatment for Sasuke. Tsunade had healed the wound in his side and rest his broken ribs, but he'd still have a massive painful bruise when he woke up.

Speak of the devil...

"where...?" Kakashi smiled under his mask a little as he leaned forward to look his studen in the eyes.

"The hospital. You passed out." Sasuke blinked slowly, piecing things together in his mind before he nodded just as slowly. He gathered his arms beneath him to try and sit up, but Kakashi stood up and stopped him from trying.

"I wouldn't. You're still pretty hurt." Sasuke frowned, but followed his teacher's advice and laid back down as Kakashi sat back down in the now rather comfortable chair, settling in with his book. For a while, they sat in comfortable silence as Kakashi thought over telling Sasuke about the adoption. If he told him and it went south, then there was a chance that the rather emotionally sensitive Sasuke would withdraw even deeper into his shell, or that he'd leave this time. But his gut instinct was telling him to tell the boy, and Kakashi always followed his gut instinct. He folded his book closed, which made the boy in bed look over at him in confusion.

"Sasuke, there's something you should know."

* * *

OKay, people, I have a big favor to ask. I have two ideas for this. One is Danzou somehow makes the adoption fall through, Kakashi finds out but refuses to tell Sasuke, which makes him angry, and when the other two Sound Four come for him, he gets reckless and even more beat up. (What? I'm fond of beaten up/bloody Sasuke. ^^) Two is Shippudden based, when Deidara and Sasuke fight, Kakashi gets involved and saves Sasuke from needing to summon Manda. (Since he won't be able to in this timeline). After that, I'm out of ideas. So, I'm asking for yours.

Thats right. I'm taking requests. If you have a scene you wanna see Papa!KakaSasu-ised, post it. If you have an idea for a scene not in Naruto Canon, post it. You'll be given full credit for the scene, of course. And, since I write with music, if you find a song that gives you an idea, tell me who sings it and the name, and I'll write something Papa!KakaSasu too it if I can. ^^

And before anyone says anything, yes the scene with the orge was inspired by the final Sasuke/Itachi fight. It should also be noted that as Sasuke's chances for surviving to the end of the manga get slimmer and slimmer, I get fonder and fonder of the kid.


	3. Crossing a Line! Teacher becomes Father!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters/places belong to Kishimoto. (Who am I going to be concerned for if he kills Sasuke off. Fangirls are worse then death itself.)

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. It fell through."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"It means that, legally speaking, you aren't Sasuke's guardian."

"But...why'd it fall through? I don't understand."

"I don't either. It should have gotten through with just my signature, but someone tampered with it. I think it was...wait. Who's there?!"

"...oh, no..."

* * *

"Sasuke, just calm down. Sasuke!" Sasuke was pacing. That didn't mean anything good; Sakura knew from experience that when Sasuke paced, the world may as well have been falling to pieces around them. And when he didn't even flick his eyes in her general direction as she walked onto the training field, she knew it was his world that was falling down around him. Naruto looked panicked, watching his rival pace a rut in the ground, and he gave Sakura a pleading look. _She_knew how to get him to talk, at least more then Naruto did. She swallowed to clear her suddenly clogged throat, and she reached out to touch her teammate.

"Sasuke-kun? Has something happened?" He stopped in midstep and looked at her. Sakura couldn't help the gasp that found it's way up her throat at the look in his eyes, and the hand that had reached out to him covered her mouth in what could have been sympathy or pity. She didn't know, and apparently, neither did Sasuke. He turned away and slowly sat down on the ground, legs extended out in front of him. Sakura looked over at Naruto, but the blonde was already ahead of her and crouching next to his friend. Sakura followed suit, gently and slowly wrapping her arms around his neck in some kind of awkward embrace. When he didn't tense or pull away from her, Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. They stayed that way for at least 10 minutes before Sasuke inhaled sharply, and they all pulled apart as Kakashi walked into the training field.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Sasuke and I need to talk. At home." For a moment, both Sakura and Naruto entertained the thought of fighting the Jounin for their teammate, but Sasuke quelled those thoughts as he stood up, his normal mask back in place as he walked to Kakashi's side. Kakashi turned to follow his student home, and Sakura had the sinking feeling that everything was about to change for the worse.

* * *

To his credit, Sasuke didn't slam the door on his way in. Not to his credit, Kakashi didn't know if that was a bad thing or not. Sasuke was 13 years old, and at his age, Kakashi had been battle-hardened and practically emotionless. He didn't know how a stung 13 year old was supposed to act, even worse when that 13 year old was Sasuke. Since he'd been emotionally withdrawn since the massacre, dealing with a stung or hurt Sasuke was like trying to remove tiny slivers of glass from your good hand. It was hard, and generally more trouble then it was worth. But Kakashi was nothing if not determined.

"So, what do you think is going on?" Sasuke stalked over to the couch, slumping as he sat down. Kakashi wandered over to the kitchen, to keep his eyes from Sasuke to avoid his own emotional upheaval. He knew things were bad. He just didn't know _how_bad until he could gauge Sasuke's reaction.

"The adoption fell through. Lady Tsunade doesn't know why. You don't seem to care." Kakashi's back stiffened as he reached for the refrigerator. Was that was Sasuke thought? That he didn't care about what happened to the adoption? That meant he hadn't stayed long after Lady Tsunade sensed someone outside her office. That meant he didn't know about Itachi's reasons...he didn't know his Clan's true plan. For a long moment, Kakashi stood still. This wasn't extremely bad, or extremely good. It was good that Itachi's plan had worked and that Sasuke had been shielded from the Uchiha Coup; it was bad that the information would be classified until Sasuke was of legal age. That meant that Kakashi couldn't tell him anything, and Sasuke interpreted his guardian's silence for agreement that he didn't really care what happened to him. Wrestling with uncomfortable feeling deep in his chest, he stood up and headed for the hallway. Kakashi watched as he walked away, vanishing into his room. Kakashi didn't wince as the door slammed shut, and, after a moment, he could hear the creaking of Sasuke's futon. When everything went silent, he left the kitchen and went into the hallway, stopping outside of Sasuke's door. Everything was quiet within the room, and Kakashi looked down at the ground.

"I know you think I don't care, Sasuke, but I do. I care about you as if you were my own son. We can get through this. I promise you, we _will _get through this." Kakashi had opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped. What else _could_he say? Sasuke knew the adoption had fallen through, and he was upset. Kakashi could understand that. He was upset himself. Still, he didn't know what to tell him. With a sigh, Kakashi shook his head and turned to walk away. He'd leave Sasuke to sort through his feelings for a while, and he had to do the same. Things were changing between them now, and he didn't know how to react. Not for the first time, he wished his own sensei was still here. Minato always knew what to do in situations like this.

* * *

Sasuke, meanwhile, was torn. His head was telling him to pack up and leave the apartment, go back to the compound and forget this ever happened. Forget that Kakashi had convinced him to stay, opening up his heart and his home to the lonely boy. Forget that he had a reason to stay now. But his heart was telling him to stay, to wait this out with Kakashi. To be strong, and just _wait_. Not for the first time, a little part of Sasuke wondered what Itachi would do in this kind of mess, but that little part was soon smothered by Sasuke's mind. Kakashi didn't need him around, and things were too tense to stay, anyway. With a heavy feeling in his chest that reminded him of those first few days after the massacre, Sasuke stood up. He'd pack his bags and leave once Kakashi went to sleep, and he'd go back to the compound. It was better this way. It would have to be. He'd let himself get too close to Kakashi, and now this had happened.

"I know you think I don't care, Sasuke, but I do." That was Kakashi. Sasuke turned his head to face the door, just listening.

"I care about you as if you were my own son. We can get through this. I promise you, we will get through this." Sasuke had to swallow hard to get rid of the lump in his throat; push away the near _instinct_to throw open that door and let Kakashi in. All he did was stand there, still as a rock until he heard the creak of floorboards telling him that Kakashi had left. Sasuke swallowed again, ignoring the stinging in his eyes. He couldn't cry. He didn't _want _to cry now. Sasuke shook his head, taking a deep breath that nearly caught in his throat as he moved across the room to grab his bag. He couldn't stay here any longer. He wouldn't leave the village, no, but he couldn't stay in this apartment another day. Kakashi would have to understand. And if he didn't, well...Sasuke didn't know what he'd do. Once his bag was packed, he sat back on his bed. He sat there, just looking around the small room. Kakashi's guest room had obviously seen better days, but it was nice. It was certainly homier then Sasuke's apartment in the compound, to be sure. Closing his eyes tightly, Sasuke lay on his bed. He'd have to wait for nightfall; for Kakashi to fall asleep, before he could leave. It was a long wait, and Sasuke eventually fell asleep. When he woke, it was late enough to be early, if the clock on his bedside table said anything. Cursing himself for falling asleep, Sasuke quietly stood. He grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulders. He'd have to sneak past Kakashi's room, and probably at least Pakkun on the couch. Kakashi had the annoying, but endearing, habit of summoning one or more of his Nin-Dogs before he went to sleep. They acted as guard dogs for when he'd be so out of it that not even the world falling apart could wake him. Thankfully, even though they were light sleepers, the two dogs on the couch were also sound asleep as Sasuke walked past them just like Kakashi had taught him; heel to toe. When he reached the front door, he looked back over the little apartment. His heart ached as his eyes found the door to Kakashi's room, and he had to squash the desire to act like a child and go to his father's bed like he'd had a nightmare. He was not only 13, but a ninja. Ninjas couldn't afford to be children. Sasuke shook his head, walking out the door and shutting it behind him. Hands in his pockets, Sasuke set off for the compound all the way across town. It would be a long walk, and the night was chilled. But Sasuke, so far into his thoughts, couldn't care less. He wanted to know why things couldn't just go _right_for once in his life. Oh, he was sure that people had it worse then he did somewhere in the world, but at that moment, he didn't care. He just wanted things to be alright again. He wanted to have a family again, to have someone to come home with, and for home to exist again. Sasuke stopped when he realized he'd already reached the gates of the compound, and that someone was already here. Sasuke frowned, eyes narrowing. Those two...they'd come to entice him to Orochimaru that night three weeks ago. The one in front, a man not much taller then Sasuke himself, smirked as he realized that Sasuke was here alone.

"Well, is the little Uchiha brat out alone tonight?" The man behind that one, much thicker in a way that reminded Sasuke of the Akimichi clan, smiled in a way that would have made even a Hyuuga's nerves rattle. Why were these two here? Sasuke vocalized that question, and the thinner man laughed.

"Why, to bring to Lord Orochimaru. He wants you, and he doesn't care if we have some...fun." Sasuke was sure that thier version of fun wouldn't be any fun for him, and he bolted past them. He knew the compound as well as he knew his own body, and he could easily lure them into his traps. Two pairs of footsteps followed after him, and Sasuke couldn't stop the smirk from showing on his face. Fingers flying, he quickly whirled on his heels and exhaled.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

* * *

"Kakashi. Kakashi!" Kakashi snorted, then rolled over. Pakkun sighed, wondering how he'd gotten cursed with such a lazy master, then leaned down to Kakashi's ear.

"Sasuke's in danger." That got his attention, and Kakashi sat upright in a heartbeat. Pakkun sighed again, scratching at his ear as Kakashi came back to himself. He looked down at the little dog.

"This better not be a joke, Pakkun." Pakkun shook himself, and his head, at his master.

"No joke. He left the apartment about an hour ago, and Riyu followed him. He went back to the compound and got attacked."

Kakashi's eyes widened, and he bolted from his bed. According to what Sasuke had told him, there had been four people who'd tried to get him to Orochimaru. The two who'd attacked them the week before were out of the picture now, but that left the other two. And, knowing thier luck, those two would be the stronger ones. For a Genin, Sasuke was strong, fast, and smart. But against two of Orochimaru's right hand men...he wouldn't stand a chance. This knowledge lent wings to Kakashi's feet as he quickly threw on his vest and grabbed his weapons pouch, not bothering to lock the door to the apartment in his haste. Sasuke's safety was the only thing that mattered now, and he had to hurry. Now that he was looking, he could sense Sasuke's chakra along with that of two others. Sasuke's was a little too low for Kakashi's peace of mind, but it was steady. The other two seemed darker, angrier. Almost like....no, not like Sasuke's Curse Seal at all. It was the same feeling, to be sure, but Sasuke had control over his seal. His wasn't tainted, and he'd never use it by choice. So caught up in his thoughts, Kakashi nearly tripped when he felt Sasuke's chakra suddenly flare, then vanish entirely. Inhaling sharply, Kakashi sprinted towards the Uchiha Compound. This place had seen better days before the massacre, but it had certainly seen better days than this one. Kakashi felt a burst of pride well up in his gut as he saw just how strong the flames flickering along the buildings and the one body left behind were. But that pride soon faded as he jumped into the actual compound and saw the rest of the damage. Blood was splattered all over the walls of the compound, covering the stains that had been left behind after the massacre, and there were deep gouges that only claws could have made along the walls. When a flash of grey fur darted past his leg, Kakashi immediately chased after Riyu. The young dog was fond of Sasuke, and had appointed himself as the boy's solitary canine gaurdian who would only listen to his charge. If Riyu had left his side, then Sasuke had ordered him to. That didn't bode well for Kakashi, and he nearly outpaced the dog through the Uchiha Grounds. The Grounds were huge, and they actually held a little of Konoha's forest within the property line. This was where Riyu led him, and Kakashi's heart nearly stopped as he saw two bodies on the ground, so close to the shadows of the forest that he couldn't tell if Sasuke was one of them or not. But Riyu could obviously tell, and he pranced over to a third human shaped shadow, hidden in the roots of a grand old tree that looks like it could shelter the world if it tried. It's sheltered Sasuke now, and Kakashi sighs in relief when the boy blinks tired eyes up at his sensei.

"'Kashi..." Riyu yips before Kakashi can respond, and the man looks down at the dog. He's tugging on something clenched in Sasuke's hand. Gently, mindful of the injuries Sasuke must bear, Kakashi lifts the boys hand into the pale moonlight. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the black cloth decorated with red clouds, and he looks at his student.

"Sasuke...where did you get this?" Sasuke blinks again, the long moment he takes to answer telling Kakashi that head trauma is likely.

"Aniki...he was here." Itachi had been here?! That would explain how come Sasuke hadn't been carted off, but not why he wasn't trapped in some genjutsu. Had Itachi gone rogue from the Akatsuki now? Or was he just in the area and decided to defend his brother? Either way, this was no place to try and figure it out. Sasuke needed to go home, and Kakashi would be damned if he didn't take him himself. He leaned forward to pick the boy up, but Sasuke linked his arms around Kakashi's neck with no prompting from the man. Kakashi smiled, settling the boy down for the walk home. Sasuke, still half-conscious, looked up at Kakashi.

"You still want me?" Kakashi nearly missed a step in his shock, and he looked down at the boy.

"Of course I still want you, Sasuke. Nothing can change that, even if the adoption fails a thousand times." Sasuke smiles, and Kakashi knows it's not the moonlight making his eyes look watery.

"Thank you..."

* * *

Sasuke didn't protest Kakashi bandaging the few wounds he did get, and he understood the aftermath of a head trauma that would require Kakashi to wake him every few hours. He'd relaxed so easily into Kakashi's bed that the older man could only smile at the boy. Until things could settle down, he'd bring a futon in here and keep Sasuke close. It would be safer, at any rate. He'd pile the dogs in, set up a trap or two on the windows, and that would be that. So wrapped up in his plans, it was a few minutes after Sasuke drifted off into an easy slumber that Kakashi remembered the scrap of Akatsuki cloak. He took it off the nightstand and examined it closer. Only when ink came off on his thumb did Kakashi turn it over to see tiny, meticulous kanji written in Itachi's familiar handwriting.

"Kakashi-san,

I leave Sasuke in your protection. Care for him, and love him as I do.

PS-Tell Lady Hokage to look into the Uchiha records concerning "Wards of Konoha". That should clear the adoption.

Itachi"

Kakashi sighed, looking down at his student, and wondered when they'd ever passed the lines from student and teacher to father and son.

He wondered why they hadn't done it sooner.

* * *

From here on out, Sasuke and Kakashi are gonna be OOC. And I dun care. Requests, please, people! I dun wanna stop this thing with just 3 or 4 chapters. ...please?

...and holy shit, when did it turn to London in Texas?! no Silent hill for me, kthxbai.


	4. Suffocating Fear Descends

Naruto is Kishi's. End of story.

* * *

Heart's Note: Yes, it's supposed to be a wall of text. Deal with it. And yes, it's also supposed to be short.

* * *

It's happening again. Sasuke is watching as everyone he loves is dying right before him, but this time it's not Itachi. This time it's some rogue ninja who even Kakashi didn't know much about, but wasn't too concerned about getting into a fight. That was, of course, Sakura went down with a kunai in her heart. Pretty little Sakura didn't stand a chance after that. None of them did. Not against Naruto's anger. Sasuke and Kakashi could only watch as Naruto was suddenly wreathed in red chakra that burned the ground he stood on. Then he was gone, having rushed the nin that hit Sakura and getting his neck snapped for his trouble. The chakra faded, and Sasuke could only stare in disbelief. This hurt more then the Clan's death had. The clan's death had been a thorn in his side for years, and it still ached when he thought of his parents. But this, this was a knife in his heart. Just like Sakura, but she didn't feel anything anymore. Sasuke still did, and he swallowed, turning his pain and fear into anger and determination. Beside him, Kakashi was already running on ahead, Raikiri making his hand glow. Sasuke added Chidori's light to the area, but before he could even move, the splashing sound of blood hitting the dirt made him look up. What he saw drove the knife in his heart deeper still, until it clawed at everything that made him who he was. Kakashi was falling to the ground, bleeding out from his neck. His body made a light "thump" as it hit the ground, but Sasuke was too far gone to hear it. It was happening again. His family was either dead or dying right before his eyes, and all he could do was stand and watch in terror. It's just like before, but the knife is sharper. The rouge nin laughs, and the sound jolts Sasuke from his terror. This bastard has just killed everyone Sasuke cares about, and he's laughing about it! He's going to pay. He's going to pay for everything! Sasuke doesn't care as the curse seal rips free of Kakashi's barriers, spreading over his skin and tinting it grey. He doesn't care as his hair grows longer, and twin wings sprout from his back. He only cares about the nin in front of him, and how he's going to rip his heart out. The nin stops laughing when he sees Sasuke become a monster, but it's too late for him to run or hide away from the boy. Sasuke rushes ahead in one smooth motion, Chidori chirping even as it pierces the nin's heart and leaves him on the ground, dead.

Sasuke can feel the blood dripping off his hands-_claws?_-but he doesn't care. His family has been killed again, and this wasn't a random act of violence. Someone wants him dead, but if they think this is the way to do it, they're wrong. He won't rest until everyone who was out to get him was dead and buried, and his family is avenged, and he can finally let go-

"Sasuke!"

And he's falling to the ground, wrapped in Kakashi's arms. They both go down hard, Sasuke's head practically vanishing into Kakashi's vest as he just holds still, unable to believe this. Kakashi is alive, and unharmed. The vest he has his face buried in isn't tainted by the smell of fresh blood, and he can feel the heartbeat beneath. Strong, steady, and all the things that make Kakashi his father. Sasuke's breathe shudders out of his system as the curse mark recedes, and he reaches out with his senses. There's Naruto's glowing beacon of chakra, and Sakura's pale in comparison light of hope. They're alive, they're alright, and he's safe now.

If Kakashi noticed the tear marks on his vest when they turned to go home, he didn't say a word.

Nor does he say a word about what he saw in that rogues genjutsu, or why his curse seal looks raw and fresh again. Kakashi understands the demons that haunt his boy; more then he'll ever say.

* * *

480-.......shit. We just lost him, people. Sasuke's too far gone now.


	5. Final Hope! Uchiha's Choice!

Naruto is Kishi's.

* * *

Chapter 480 has made me a very sad little Lioness. I've always been fond of Sasuke, and to see him plunge into the true Darkness like that...yeah. It's harsh. I mean, I didn't like Karin, and I knew she'd probably have died anyway, but the fact that Sasuke went right through her like that...yeah. There goes a big chunk of my hopes he'll redeem himself in canon. Ah, well. We'll always have fanfics!

* * *

"You don't have to do this, Sasuke. You _can_ refuse the mission."

"I know I can, but I have to do this. Orochimaru's too strong to leave alone, and you know it."

"Of course I know that! But why does it have to be _you_?" Sasuke looked up at his father, trying to keep his face blank.

"Because he wants no one else." Kakashi turned on his heels and threw his hands in the air, upset.

"And of course, we cater to insane people. Hello, Konoha speaking. Oh, you want a 13 year old for a snake man to take over? Sure thing, we'll send him right away!" Kakashi's little act made Sasuke sigh, but he went back to packing. He didn't like this anymore then Kakashi, but it had to be done. Tsunade-sama was right. Orochimaru was a loose cannon, and all he wanted was Sasuke. He was the _only_one who could do this. If Kakashi couldn't accept that, then...well, Sasuke didn't know what to think. Oh, he'd do the mission, he'd con Orochimaru into thinking he'd left the village for power to kill his brother, and then he'd kill Orochimaru the first chance he got. If he'd die in the process, so be it.

"Kakashi, we're ninja. We're just tools." Kakashi sighed, walking over to Sasuke.

"Tools don't feel, Sasuke. They don't bleed." He put his hand on Sasuke's cheek, thumb rubbing the bandage that covered a shuriken mark. Sasuke leaned his head against his father's hand, closing his eyes. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to leave his home and family. But he had to. He had to do this to keep them safe. If Orochimaru came to the village again, he'd destroy everything in his path. Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto...they'd all be in the middle of it. Sasuke was expendable to the village. The Uchiha's had been a clan doomed to disappear in a few generations, anyway. Taking a final deep breath and sealing the feeling of Kakashi's love for him deep within his heart, Sasuke backed away. He grabbed his bag by the straps and walked to the door, knowing full well that Kakashi was watching him leave. He also knew that if he turned around to look at Kakashi, he wouldn't be able to go through with this. And so, ignoring the stinging of tears in his eyes, Sasuke opened the door and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were waiting at the door to the building when he got there, and Sasuke didn't meet either of thier eyes. It was like Kakashi all over again; one look and his resolve would crumble. He was doing this to keep them safe. Did they not get it? Apparently not, because Sakura launched herself at him and hugged him so tight he felt the air leave his lungs.

"Why...why do you have go?" She was crying again. Hating the fact that she was crying over someone like him, he gently wrapped an arm around her back. He looked up at Naruto as he did this, but the other boy only shook his head. He knew _why _Sasuke had to do this, but he didn't like it one bit. It didn't mean he'd break down and cry like Sakura. He watched as Sasuke put his head onto Sakuras, then took a deep breath. The look on Sasukes face made Naruto's heart sink. It was the look of a man condemned; one who knew he was marching to his death. Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke gently untangled himself from Sakura. She sniffled, but let go of him and backed away a step. She knew as well as he did that this was the only way. Naruto stepped forward now, extending a clenched fist. When Sasuke mirrored the gesture, Naruto followed an impulse. He grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and pulled his friend into his arms, clutching the back of his shirt like a lifeline. Sasuke stood in Naruto's hold, tense, before he relaxed.

"Dobe..."

"Shut up, teme. Shut up." Sasuke sighed, letting Naruto have his moment before he pulled away. Naruto wiped his face with one hand, nodding as Sakura came over to them. After he took one last look at his teammates, Sasuke turned to walk away. For a moment, his footsteps were even and slow. But then something snapped and he took off running, soon out of Naruto's sight. The blond sighed, closing his eyes. He could only hope that Sasuke would come back to them alive, but the chances of that were slim to none.

* * *

Sasuke found a tree to wait in just on the borders of the village, and it was here he waited for his "escort". He'd been here for at least 8 hours, and it's dark now. Easily long past midnight, Sasuke looks back at Konoha and remembers Kakashi stopping him from leaving the last time. He can't help but wish that it had been the same this time, but a mission is a mission. For the safety of his village, and his precious people, he'll see this through till the end.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Even if means he'll be in Orochimaru's hands, and those of his right hand man. Sasuke looked down at Kabuto, then jumped from the tree. Kabuto smiled, then turned to make the long run back to Oto. Before Sasuke followed, he took one last look at his home. From here, he could see everything that Konoha to offer. He could see the now abandoned Compound, and he could easily pick out the apartment. Shaking his head, Sasuke turned and followed after Kabuto. He had to leave home behind, to keep it safe. He could only hope that Kakashi would survive without him for a few years.

* * *

Part of a series. If Sasuke can't be saved in canon, I'll do my part to redeem him in my stories.

On that note...I _really_should work on that OC story....And no, it's not SasukexOC. I've seen enough crap in that pile to know better then adding to it. (rolleyes) SasuFangirls can give "team Edward" a run for their money.


	6. See and Believe Again

Naruto=Kishi.

* * *

481....he's gone. SAsuke....you fool.

482....(eyetwitch) I take that back. Sasuke, you're not that much of a fool compared to SAKURA YOU STUPID IDIOT!!!! THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

* * *

The days after Sasuke left the village were strange, to say the least. It was as if the village itself was mourning the death of one of her own. Or at least, that's how it seemed to Kakashi. It had already been three years to the day, and he still worried. He probably always _would_ until Sasuke could get home, safe and sound. Naruto was around somewhere, of that he was sure. Probably with Sakura. They'd spent a good amount of time together nowadays, trying to fill the hole that Sasuke had left behind. Not that it ever really worked, of course.

"Hatake-san. Tsunade-sama wishes to see you." If he'd been any other man, Kakashi would have fallen off the tree when the ANBU suddenly appeared, but since he was Kakashi and not any other man, he nodded.

"Understood."

* * *

"I'm calling the mission off. I just recieved word that Orochimaru died around six months ago." Kakashi's eyes widened. Six months ago? But then..

"Then why hasn't Sasuke come back yet? Is he..." Tsunade shook her head.

"No, he's alive. But it seems that since Orochimaru's death, Akatsuki's been dogging his every move. He was barely able to get that message to me, and it wasn't the only thing he sent." She handed Kakashi the small scroll she'd been holding, and he imediately broke through the seal. It was a sloppy job, more then likely done in a hurry. But it was Sasuke's work, to be sure.

_Kashi. Going to Kumo. Need backup. Suke._

Kakashi had to take a breath in order to squash the rising panic, and he passed the open scroll back to Tsunade. She took only two seconds to read it, before she stood and slammed her hand onto her desk.

"Go!"

Kakashi was already out the door before her order could echo through the office.

* * *

It took Kakashi all of five minutes to pack what he'd need and then leave the village. It was also normally a three day run to Kumo, but at the pace he was going, he'd reach it before noon. Kakashi could only hope he'd get there in time to save Sasuke from whatever he was up against, becuase if he couldn't, or if he got there too late....Kakashi didn't want to think of what that meant. It would mean he'd be burying another precious person before thier time. It meant he'd have to tell Naruto and Sakura that he'd failed. It meant that he'd have lost his son for good.

And there they were. Not even truly in Kumo, but rather just within the borders. Kakashi struggled to force back his paternal instincts and bring out his shinobi knowledge as he reached his student, finally seeing him after three years. He'd grown taller, and had apparently lost a good deal of wieght. Oh, but how good it felt to see him again. Try as he might, Kakashi couldn't sqaush the pride he felt as he watched Sasuke wield that single sword against Killer Bee's seven, and still manage to at least slightly keep up. That same pride instantly transformed to worry and slight panic as he saw Sasuke falter in his step, and Killer Bee lunged on that. One second Sasuke was standing, the next was on the ground with five of those seven swords impaled in his flesh. Killer Bee was ready to drive the other two into the boy, but Kakashi was faster. It only took a second to reach the fight, and in that time, he'd drawn a Kunai. That same Kunai met Killer Bee's remaining swords before they could reach Sasuke, and said boys eyes widened as he looked up to see his father again after three years.

"Kakashi!" Kakashi was no lightweight, but he had to keep his weight bearing forward to keep his footing against the much heavier Killer Bee as Sasuke's teammates stopped in shock. He looked over his shoulder at them.

"Get him out of here!" The tallest one, a boy with bright orange hair, was the first to react. He lunged forward and grabbed Sasuke by the back of his high collared shirt, pulling him to safety. Kakashi smiled faintly to himself, then jumped back and away from Killer Bee. The jinchuuriki stepped back to recover his balance as the other male that had run forward to help Sasuke came up next to Kakashi, a large and heavy sword in his hands.

"You here for Sasuke? 'Bout time they sent someone. We can't stay away from Akatsuki much longer." Kakashi frowned. They were trying to stay away from Akatsuki, and had just happened to run into the only surviving Jinchuuriki that Kumo had? Something didn't sit right with that idea, but the battlefield was no place to think it over. It was obvious that Killer Bee wouldn't listen to reason, so they'd have to stop him by force. Kakashi was taken by surprise when Sasuke stepped up to his right, fully healed and looking ready for battle. He gave Kakashi a curt nod that was swiftly returned. This was no place for a proper reunion, that was for sure. The boys rushed forward, Kakashi right on thier heels.

If he'd known how bad things were about to go, he'd have grabbed Sasuke and run for the hills.

* * *

The "fight" turned into a game of hide and go seek just moments after they'd attacked Killer Bee. Sasuke, out of breath from a sharp kick to the stomach, turned to the red haired woman.

"Karin!" She nodded, closing her eyes and making a handsign. So, she was a sensory type? No wonder Sasuke had found her. Kakashi was jolted from his thoughts as she pointed to another isle not far from the one they stood on, and Sasuke took off like a shot. Kakashi nearly ran after him, but the orange-haired boy grabbed him by the arm, strong enough to hold him back.

"Let him go. He has to do this alone." Kakashi frowned, but didn't run after his boy. He instead watched as Killer Bee came out of hiding and lunged at Sasuke from above, then suddenly dropped to the ground in a lifeless heap. Sasuke sighed, then flinched and covered his left eye with his hand. Kakashi shook his head in exasperation; he'd overworked his Sharingan and was paying for it. Still, Kakashi couldn't help the paternal pride that welled up inside of him, before he noticed something behind Sasuke. Killer Bee was wreathed in his demon's chakra. To break out of a Genjutsu, you needed someone or something to disrupt your chakra flow. In that way, Jinchuuriki were perfect. He wasn't done.

"Sasuke! Behind you!" Sasuke jolted and whirled around, just in time to get an arm full of demonic chakra in his chest, sending him flying back towards his comrades. Karin screamed, and Kakashi bolted. He was able to reach Sasuke before he would have hit the ground, and he jumped up to catch the boy in his arms. What he saw made his heart sink, because he knew it wasn't good. A good portion of Sasuke's chest had been crushed, and it was going inwards instead of out with every labored, gurgling breath he took. That in of itself was bad, but the upper portion of his chest had been blown open, the damage ending far to close to his neck for Kakashi's piece of mind. Karin, having run over with the orange haired boy, dropped to her knees in alarm.

"Wh-what is this!?" The orange haired boy shook his head, having seen the damage with the same kind of mindset that Kakashi had.

"The damage is too severe...we're going to lose him." Kakashi looked down at his son, feeling his eyes start to sting. He was pale, skinny, and felt too fragile. The other boy was right. Sasuke didn't have a chance. It had been three years, they'd finally seen eachother again, and this was happening. It was beyond unfair. Kakashi suddenly looked up as the orange-haired boy touched his hand, reaching for Sasuke.

"I can save him. Please." He was looking Kakashi right in the eyes, despite the uncovered Sharingan. He wasn't afraid. If this worked, Sasuke would be saved. If not...well, Kakashi could at least know they tried. He nodded once, and then somehow managed to hand his son over to the other boy. He watched as a curse seal worked it's way up his face and arm, his hand turning into something that more belonged on a tree then on someone who couldn't be older then Sasuke. He put his hand on Sasuke's chest as Kakashi looked over as the white haired boy arrived, dripping wet from the impromptu swim he'd been forced into. His sword was slung over his back, and he didn't look happy.

"Killer Bee ran off. Bastard got whatever he attacked us for." Karin sighed, then looked at her companions as the orange-haired boy withdrew his hand from Sasuke's chest. The damage hadn't been fixed entirely, and Sasuke was still far to pale for his own good, but his breathing was better. The orange haired boy sighed, breathing heavily.

"It's not a permanent fix...but it should keep him alive..." Kakashi nodded, easily taking Sasuke into his arms. Had he been awake, he would have been protesting at being carried like a newlywed bride. But as it was, he didn't make a peep as Kakashi and the teens headed back to Konoha to try and save his life.

* * *

They were forced to make camp halfway to Konoha when it started to rain. Normally, Kakashi would have pressed on. But with Sasuke so badly wounded, they couldn't risk him getting sick. No one protested Kakashi keeping Sasuke close, and it was hours later that the boy finally woke. Kakashi looked down, concern and relief warring for space on his face. Sasuke, on the other hand, just looked relieved.

"You...really came." Kakashi blinked, surprised. Had Sasuke expected him to abandon him? That would _never_ happen.

"Of course I did. I'd never abandon you." Sasuke closed his eyes, tilting his head until his face was all but buried in Kakashi's vest. Oh, Kami. He'd missed his father _so_ much. He'd pushed the thoughts of Kakashi, of home, away while he was with Orochimaru, but they were still there, at the back of his mind. They'd given him hope for the three years he'd been away, until he'd seen Itachi again.

Itachi...he'd been surprised that Sasuke didn't even try to attack him. He'd been even more surprised when Sasuke, nervous and on edge as he was, came up to his older brother and just flat out hugged him. It was like when they were younger again, and Sasuke clung to that feeling after he was gone. Kakashi, sensing something wrong, ran his fingers through Sasuke's now longer hair.

"You saw him again?" Sasuke nodded, trying to keep his composure as he spoke.

"He..he explained everything. That's why Akatsuki was after us." The unspoken "me" rang in Kakashi's ears, and he leaned his head back against the cave wall. Even if Itachi knew sensitive information about Akatsuki's inner workings that shouldn't get out, why would they send nearly the entire surviving organization after him, a single sixteen year old boy. Strong as was, even with his companions, Sasuke didn't warrant that kind of reaction. Unless...

"Did Itachi know something?" Sasuke made a noise of confirmation in the back of his throat, but he took another minute before he spoke.

"He...was forced to kill the Clan by the Third and the Elders. The Uchiha were staging a coup. They were going to try and overthrow the Hokage. Itachi was forced to stop them. But he..."

"He couldn't kill you. He didn't serve under me for long, but I knew him. He really loved you, Sasuke." Sasuke swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears from falling. Itachi had said as much as Sasuke held him while he died, but to hear it from his father, who had known Itachi during those early years..it meant so much to him.

"I just...I miss him, 'Kashi..." Kakashi ducked his head, pressing a kiss to the top of Sasuke's head.

"I know. I know."

* * *

493...not you too...goddammit. KISHI, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?

(facepalm) As if I didn't have enough of you fictional characters to worry about as it was...I swear, _none_ of you stay out of trouble for more then 5 goddamn minutes.

ANyway, yes. Apologies for the delay. And no. I didn't have Killer Bee rap. Why? Can't stand it. Makes for hard writing. I don't like him anyway. We get the most character development on him out of all the remaining tails after Gaara and Naruto, and he sucks. Really, Kishi? We get a rapping Octo-bull thing for the only survivor under the Kyuubi? I didn't think you'd suck so bad.


	7. What Might Have Been

So….it's been a while. There's a whole story behind my…extended hiatus, but for now, just enjoy something that's more routed in canon than anything I've written before. Consider this what could have happened if Kakashi hadn't been there in the first chapter.

oh, and for those of you also have trouble with the Fanfic Error Type 2, go here: http forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/topic/20103/39964105/1/ Just replace the dots with "." and put in the colon and slashes and you'll be fine. There'll be a link in my profile, as well.

* * *

Sometimes, Sasuke catches himself looking towards the direction of Konoha. He's like a messenger falcon; always knowing which direction his home is no matter the distance between it and him. But unlike the birds he'd seen flying so many times in his days as a Konoha shinobi, he doesn't catch a breeze and return. He walks against the wind, letting the arguments Karin and Suigetsu are so fond of wash past his ears as Juugo walks beside him, the younger boy acting as Sasuke's guard and sentinel.

If Sasuke concentrates, Juugo's bulk is replaced by Kakashi's leaner form and Karin and Suigetsu are replaced by Sakura and Naruto, always bickering over something or other. It brings warmth to his chest, easing any aches Karin hasn't managed to heal no matter how hard she tried, and he lets it sweep over him. When Juugo asks why he smiles when they're walking sometimes, Sasuke loses himself in the firelight and remembers.

He remembers nights spent huddled around a fire with three warm bodies around him; Naruto and Sakura clinging like limpets and Kakashi sitting nearby on constant watch. He remembers rainy days spent at home, the smell of warm soup and the feel of soft sheets against his skin still as fresh in his mind as the fond look Kakashi had given him the first night he'd come to sleep in the jonin's home. He remembers the security he'd felt sleeping with his back to Kakashi's chest like a child in his parent's bed; the soft smell of Sakura's shampoo and the salty tang of ramen that followed Naruto wherever he went.

He also remembers the tears Sakura had shed over him as he was leaving Konoha that night, and how much he wished she could have come with him just so he wouldn't be alone again. He remembers how angry and desperate Naruto had been, begging him to come home before Sasuke left him for dead in the rain. He never saw Kakashi again after that night, never saw Konoha after that night. He went to Orochimaru, defeated the old snake, achieved vengeance for his family, and now…

Now he smiles in remembrance. He can only go forward now; can't go back to Konoha. No matter how many times he looks back towards that place, towards his home and his once-family, he can't go back. He's gone too far off the deep end to return to those warm and safe days. To sleeping in a huddle with Naruto and Sakura or with his back to Kakashi's chest and his sensei-his _father's_- arm across his chest. To warm soup and soft sheets on rainy days. To smiling more openly instead of into the fire as he tells Juugo the reason he smiles is something he left behind long ago. To knowing that his father will always be there for him.

So when they receive the news that Hatake Kakashi is dead, all Sasuke does is look back towards Konoha and wonder what it would be like to return home for a day. It's not the first time he's lost his family, and it's an ache he's used to.

A part of him wishes he wasn't. That same part of him dies with Kakashi, and Sasuke never sees it again. Just like his father.

* * *

I'm sorry if this isn't up to par; it's been a...very long time since I've written anything for these two, and I'm still getting back into the swing of things. But, I'd like to continue writing this series, so if anyone, and I mean ANYONE, has any suggestions/scenes they'd like to see, please prompt me. I don't have many ideas on where else this is going to go, otherwise.


	8. Author's Note: June 2012

People may have noticed by now that things have changed around here. Between "Critics United" and "Literate Union", the climate around FFN has taken a drastic turn for the unfriendly. Accounts have been banned, stories deleted, and people have been driven to tears over what was supposed to be a fun hobby, all because of a bunch of bullies. The issues I have with this are long and lengthy, but I won't take up your time with the details. This is just a statement of fact: I'm leaving FFN behind me. This notice will go up on all my stories, and though they will remain up for as long as possible, any incomplete works will not be updated from this point on.

_However_. This does not mean that they will not have updates at all. I'm leaving FFN behind, not stopping writing. This site has taken a turn for the worst but I will still write, however slowly. Writing my first story is what brought my sister and I together. Writing is what gave me my self-confidence back when I thought I'd lost it all. Writing is, to many people, an escape. A method of coping. I will not let mine be taken from me. On that note, I will not be stopped from writing. No bully is going to take away something that I consider important, and none of you should let that happen, either. Their reasoning, removing stories that break site rules, can be respected up to a point. Their methods cannot. Bullying is never the answer. We are all writers, to some degree, and we are all humans. That demands some modicum of respect, and this is not that. This is bullying, and the only method I know to work with bullies is to turn and walk away until the time comes to fight back. Do not let them take your dreams.

For those who want to keep updated more frequently, all updates to any of my stories will be posted on my tumblr, which can be found at **heart-of-memories(dot)tumblr(dot)com**. They will likely be linked to from a different site with Tumblr just serving as the grounds for which to launch, but it's simpler to keep it that way. Also, older fic may be posted on Tumblr at one point or another. Life needs to settle a little more first.

As you may have noticed, this is a work that's still defined as "in progress" by FFN's system. As such, any updates will be appearing at **endlessink(dot)dreamwidth(dot)org**. This is so anyone can continue to follow my works without needing an account, and so things like this can't happen again. Hopefully I've made it easy enough for you all to continue following my writings at your leisure, because I cherish each and every one of you. Yes, even the flamers. :3

In closing, I suggest everyone who reads this and has an account here find a new place to host their works. There's no telling when things will get worse.

~Heart


End file.
